Crystal Jewels Advanced
If you are looking for the franchise, see Crystal Jewels. Crystal Jewels Advanced is a action adventure roleplaying game released in Japan in September 18, 2000, released in North America in May 18, 2001, and in Europe in July 20, 2003 in Plai. This is the fifth game of the Crystal Jewels series, introducing Game Series III. The game is notable for the bestselling video games in Japan. The Game Series III, holds games Crystal Jewels Advance, which the Game Series ran from 2000 to 2004. It takes place in the Orbon region. It has 370 Crystal Monsters from Treenut to Tramous. The player comes from his/her hometown to go to Professor Shari to pick Treenut, Bearnox, or Plakong. The player then ventures to be a master champion. The rival will pick the type advantage of yours. The player goes around battling other brawlers until they prepare for the league in order to become a master champion. Gameplay In the Crystal Universe, Crystal Jewels can be a franchise at intervals that Crystal Monsters. Crystal Monsters are creatures inhabiting the Crystal Universe. they'll be actual animals, creatures in varied styles, androids, or robots. Crystal Monsters die instantly, or father dying, they faint or they're defeated. However, they'll be recovered by exploitation "Healing Lotion" or sent to the hospital. There are five types of healing lotions. associate actual Healing Lotion heals up twentieth of the ability unit, associate Super Lotion heals up fortieth of the ability unit, associate Super Lotion heals up sixtieth of the ability unit, associate Hyper Lotion heals up twentieth of the ability unit, ANd associate Georgia home boy Lotion heals up the remainder of the ability unit. There are conditions that decrease all the ability unit like pathology, poison, strained, burns, or self-hit states. There are over one,000 Crystal Monsters presently. sort of the Crystal Monsters evolves at 1-3 stages at their certain levels. they're battled against one another and against groups of people, like Devil J, at intervals the wild, and put together the alone Crystal Monster unbeatable is Iccryst (Seikaikuri). Crystal Monsters are trained by people aforesaid as "Crystal Brawlers". Crystal Brawlers are those who owns Crystal Monsters. they're the category of humans World Health Organization travels round the world assortment medals and achievements and participates at intervals the tournaments. Crystal Brawlers additionally experiences "Brawler Points". Brawlers get them from winning several agency brawls, obtaining monsters, and achieving medals, additionally winning tournaments. In most media, Crystal Monsters faints instead of dying, they'll be at intervals the hospital. There are Crystal Balls command by each fighter, that the antagonists tends to urge one itself for the boss, Hunter Grai, so on beat the planet. There are presently over 959 of the Crystal Monsters. Some Crystal Monsters may evolve in 1-3 stages at their certain levels. In the games, there are eight or sixteen needed medals so on contend at intervals the tournament. whereas traveling to gather all the medals in varied locations, Brawlers fight and brawls NPCs and gain fighter points. there'll be additionally obstacles (secured locations, blocked ways that during which, etc.) and put together the fighter should see what or World Health Organization is obstructing it and should unlock the trail thus on enter the new path. whereas traveling, Crystal Brawlers might encounter Crystal Monsters on the approach. however if they get the Crystal Monsters' attention, it should rather bond them or get on rage. If the fighter collects all eight medals, so on enter the tournament, they need to understand a "Brawler of the Year" token given by Iccryst. They then ventures to the tournament and battles five of the random Crystal Brawlers before facing the master. they struggle till reaching the "Master Champion" title. Plot and Setting The players may in addition insert his or her name. After that, he or she must set the date and time and customise the character (as a given risk for Game Series VII). After that, the player may begin the sport. If he or she is getable a distinct, he or she may choose "yes" or "no". If the player travels on grass, mountain, water, cave, etc., Crystal Monsters pops up and he or she may either defeat it or twig. whereas traveling, the player may collect things and far of Diamonds of various kinds. every Crystal Monster at intervals the games has several stats, like accuracy, speed, attack, and defense. There are some unreceivable Crystal Monsters at intervals the games. once the player talks to folks, they'd have completely completely totally different responses looking on however they act. There's in addition a tool remarked as "storageables", that the player will place further Crystal Monsters at intervals the microcomputer by gap a web drawer and inserting the Crystal Monsters within the drawer. There are fifty rooms for the Crystal Monsters to be in. they'll be organized during a similar approach, name, category, color, transportation, and size and weight. If the player chooses to urge obviate the Crystal Monster, he or she ought to put it at intervals the "bye" box to put it for good within the wild. The story takes place in the Orbon region based on Japan's countries. The player is given an option to choose between a boy and a girl. They go in the Orbon region for their license, but he or she must pass a hard test before that. After he or she pass, he or she gets a licensce and began his or her Crystal Brawler experiences. She encounters a new set of enemies, Plazma Five. Like the Furious Five, they plan to do Grai a favor and take over Orbon for the Crystal Balls. The player gets all the medals, won the tournament, and defeats Devil J. Development The new game of Crystal Jewels is planning to released on Plai. Jinko the game developed named the game Advanced for its advanced generation in the 2000s. Between late 1998 and early 1999, the development of Crystal Jewels Advanced have started. In 1999, the Crystal Jewels Advanced beta was released. The game features full color graphic designs and over new Crystal Monsters are added as well. Like the other betas, the other Crystal Monsters were rejected for several reasons.When the released was set for late 1999, Jinko wants to set the option for players to pick their own gender male or female. Crystal Jewels Advanced now features the updation of the CrystalPod design and a new generation. Reception and legacy Crystal Jewels can be a multibillion buck franchise at intervals a bestselling game among the franchise. In Gamerankings, Crystal Jewels was rated ninetieth for a reason that it's culture and conjointly the thought is from Jinko's obsessions. Crystal Jewels was expressed that it's a influence on Crystal Jewels fans. tho' it had been well-liked, it reaches a rank of thirty in "Top 100 Role-Playing Video Games". Since it had been a influenced game, it's vice strategies have " wowed" the players. Game rankings expressed that Crystal Jewels have given players an opportunity to be among the Crystal World and play with each other with link. In AllGame, Crystal Jewels was 9 out of 10 for game vogue and new techniques. Crystal Jewels was well-liked through vogue, Crystal Monsters, and setting. AllGame expressed, "These Crystal Monsters can't be very monsters that are out of Crystals, it's a bet that the Crystal Monsters have an impression on fans World Health Organization treasured Crystal Monsters!". EGM ranks the game 9 out of 10 and expressed that the sport sends the players a chance of seeing through the Crystal World. IGN listed Crystal Jewels 9 out of 10 and states that the game may presumptively be a rank out of twenty. Crystal Jewels Advanced 2 :Main article:Crystal Jewels Advanced 2 Reference #1 Now You Can Have The CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 Of Your Dreams – Cheaper/Faster Than You Ever Imagined #2 Secrets To Getting CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 To Complete Tasks Quickly And Efficiently #3 Cracking The CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 Code #4 What Everyone Must Know About CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 #5 How To Turn CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 Into Success #6 5 Ways Of CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 That Can Drive You Bankrupt - Fast! #7 Want To Step Up Your CRYSTAL JEWELS 3? You Need To Read This First #8 How To Get (A) Fabulous CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 On A Tight Budget #9 Get Better CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 Results By Following 3 Simple Steps #10 The Secret Of CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 #11 SuperEasy Ways To Learn Everything About CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 #12 Fast-Track Your CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 #13 Need More Time? Read These Tips To Eliminate CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 #14 Top 25 Quotes On CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 #15 CRYSTAL JEWELS 3 An Incredibly Easy Method That Works For All